Because it's you
by KiraIsJustice21
Summary: After Carly leaves Pini's Freddie tells Sam why he would want to date a girl like her.


**My little take on Sam and Freddie's conversation after Carly left the restaurant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Freddie's POV

"If you two can't solve your problems on your own... then... you shouldn't be dating at all." Carly said angrily as she stormed out of the restaurant, only to return a minute later to take the rest of the lasagna with her saying 'She deserved it' which I suppose she did considering all the fights we made her settle. And then we were alone, just me and Sam, who begin eating the left over parmesan cheese off the table…..of course. Even though we were fighting I couldn't help but smile at her, she really is something else.

What Carly said was still lingering in my mind, not the part about us not dating if we can't solve our own problems but when she said asked why would I want to go on a date with a girl and watch her go 'bleh I'm Sam Puckett bleh wa-wa-wa' as she so blatantly put it? The truth is I'm not really sure. I mean sure Sam is pretty, she's fun, and not to mention hilarious on iCarly. And when we aren't fighting we have a good time together, heck even when we are fighting its still kinda fun, she looks so cute when she's all frustrated. And she likes me…she actually likes the nerdy, antibacterial underpants wearing, tick bath taking, galaxy wars loving me! Oh my god what have I been doing? I have an amazing girl who put bees in a teachers car just for me, even if it was a little extreme she only did it because she cares. And what I do? I insult how much cheese she puts on her lasagna or fight with her about whose mom is crazy? I'm such an idiot, seriously even Court looks smarter than me right now. Instead of nitpicking everything Sam does I should be enjoying having a great girlfriend. Well that's it, Sam's always telling me to man up or in my case boy up, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to let her know that us can dating can work, and I'll do anything to make it work because I truly care about her.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of Sam getting up and walking out, not leaving even a crumb of cheese on the table…that's my girl. "And where do you think you're going"? I ask getting up as well as she stops but doesn't turn to look at me.

"Well it's obvious that this disaster of a date is over so I'm going home," she said dryly as she continued to head out of Pini's.

Oh no she doesn't, not after the epiphany I just had; she is going to listen to what I have to say. I can't believe I'm going to dine and dash but dammit Sam's worth it I say to myself as I quickly follow after her making sure not to make eye contact with anyone who works here. I ran outside to see that Sam is already a good distance away, man she's fast, but I'm not giving up.

"Sam wait," I call out as I catch up to her, breathing quickly from my sprint.

"What is it Freddie? You don't have to walk me home or anything its fine." She says as she continues to walk, again without looking at me.

I step in front of her so she has to stop walking. "What? No Sam…don't you want to talk about what happened at Pinis? About what Carly said?"

"What's there to talk about? What she said was true, if we can't solve our own problems, and keep having so many of them…then maybe we shouldn't date," Sam said quietly looking down at the sidewalk. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After everything that's happened, all the fighting and making up, and me finally seeing how much we belong together she just wants to call it off? No way, not while I'm still breathing.

"Not about that Sam, about when Carly asked, why I would want to date a girl like you. Do you want to know why?" I asked softly. She didn't say or move, she just keep looking at the ground. Well whether she wants to or not she's gonna.

I put my hand on her chin and make her look at me. Here goes everything. "Because it's you, that's why," I start and can already see the corners of her lips form up to a little smile, "you're the craziest girl I ever met, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm sorry I was so critical of you. Ever since I was young I had a picture in my head of the perfect life, with perfect grades, the perfect girl who I would go on the perfect dates with. But know I see that all I want is you, fun, spontaneous, amazing you, and if we fight we will solve it, together. I finally realized that even with all our imperfections, you and me together, is…well…perfect." I finish realizing how cheesy that sounded but I didn't care, I needed to say it, she needed to know just how important she is to me.

Before I even had a chance to ask her what she thinks she threw herself into me. I wrap my arms around her waist and just take her all in, her smell, the way she feels pressed against me. I never wanted this moment to end but I eventually feel her pull back a little to look at me. Her cheeks were a little red and eyes puffy so I could tell what I said got to her, but she wouldn't cry, she's still Sam Puckett after all.

"Freddie," she croaked out clearing her throat, "I want to believe what you said, I really do, but how can you be so sure we can change the way we are? That we can stop fighting and solve things on our own?"

It was obvious that she was going to need a little more convincing. "I'm not saying we won't fight. Couples fight, it's an inevitability, but we can stop fighting over stupid things and getting others involved in them. I know we can if we try. Remember a few weeks ago in the studio, when you thought Carly was better then you?(**AN: a little shout out to my other fic) **And I told you that the other guys you dated were stupid because they didn't know what they had. Well according to my report card I'm not stupid", that got a laugh out of her, "and I know what I have and I'm not letting go."

"You really mean that?" She said with a huge smile.

"Of course I do, and I'll do anything to prove that I'm sticking around," I said matching her smile.

"You'll do anything?" Sam said taking a step back from me with that oh so famous evil grin on her face.

I know what that grin means, she has a plan, and I'm usually on the short end of her plans. But I'm not backing down now, not after spilling my guts. "Anything," I said confidently that I could handle whatever Sam had in mind.

"Ok," she started slowly, "I want to play whatcha wanna know real quick, and I wanna know-"

"Whatcha wanna know?" I say laughing at the goofy accent I added to what I said.

"Have you ever been to prison Freddie?"

With that my laughter came to a complete stop and I just looked at her, her eyes said she was completely serious. What am I getting myself into?

**And I think ill end it there, I've seen from the previews that Sam and Freddie go to visit Sam's relatives in prison so I wanted to add that. **

**I want to thank those who reviewed my other story they were all so nice!**

**I really hope that Dan has Freddie step it up and stop fighting with Sam over dumb things, I mean I did like iDate Sam and Freddie but the fighting got annoying and it just seemed out character to me because Freddie is smarter than that**. **Maybe the plan is to make Seddie so annoying that if he breaks them up no one will care, I hope not but I guess we will see in the upcoming episodes. Well let me know what you think. **


End file.
